


Anniversary

by krypticflux



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Aymeric worries to much, Implied Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krypticflux/pseuds/krypticflux
Summary: Estinien stiffened a bit a that. He himself had a hard time comprehending that it had been almost a year already...





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> After the liberation of Doma and the scions return to Gyr Albania, I was suddenly inspired to write this. It was honestly meant to just be a short, little fluff of two Ishgardian elves missing their friend, but then the angst came. You can hate me later lmao >_>

“Do you think they will all be returning?”

Estinien lifted his head from his palm as he heard the Lord Commander's words. 

“Why wouldn’t they?”

“...Doma has been in the hands of the garleans for 25 years. Do you not think that after being liberated, her people would require no further help in the restoration of their homeland?”

“Nay, I never said that…” He looked over toward Aymeric. The elezen’s eyes were glued to the window, leaning his weight against his desk, and Estinien very much doubted he was truly looking at anything. It wasn’t uncommon for Aymeric to go off in his own world when he was spared a moment from his duties. 

The dragoon closed his eyes with a sly smile, “You think Farryn would choose to offer further aid in Doma…” It was Aymeric's turn to look at Estinien, his slightly tainted cheeks the only indication that he was flustered. He barked a laugh at that. 

“But are you not worried tha-”

“She offered the Domans her lance and delivered them to victory, but the battle is not yet won. I am confident that she is eager to report to Gyr Albania and continue the fight there.”

“Aye, aye… I am full aware. What I meant to ask is when do you think she intends to pay Ishgard a visit…”

Estinien stiffened a bit at that - he knew what Aymeric meant. He himself had a difficult time comprehending that it had been almost a year already...

-

Upon giving each other a knowing look and a curt nod, Haurchefant and the Warrior of Light took off towards the Archbishop. They were going to put an end to this. Right here. Right now. 

“Look out!”

Farryn stopped in her tracks and turned to see a spear of aether hurling towards her. Out of instinct, she lifted her arms to braced herself and squeezed her eyes shut. When nothing but a sharp, loud scraping sound ringed in her ears her eyes snapped open. Haurchefant stood in front of her with his shield held high, arm shaking as he used every ounce of himself to deflect the blast. 

She reached out for him and called his name, “Haurchefa-”

It all happened to fast. The bright light dissipating as the spear impaled itself through him. The strangled cry that escaped from his lips as he fell to the ground. And - by the fury - all the blood... _Haurchefant’s_ blood.

Farryn raised her head up to see Ser Zephirin atop a pillar, with a satisfied smirk and an evil glint in his eyes. She wanted to leap up to where he was and cut his throat where he was standing. She wanted to murder him and the rest of his filthy ‘brothers’. She wanted to scream and cry and curse at every god that she could think of. 

All she could do was fall to her knees before her dying friend.

She didn’t care that the Archbishop and the Heavens Ward were getting away. She didn’t hear the footsteps of her comrades as they approached them. She didn’t notice when Aymeric lifted the dying man in with arms. She didn’t feel Estinien’s hand on her shoulder. She didn’t  
comprehend that Haurchefant was quietly calling her name.

Farryn snapped out of her thoughts when he reached out for her. She could barely breathe as she stumbled over herself to hold his hand. There was so much she wanted to tell him… so many things he _needed_ him to know. With tear-brimmed eyes, she met his gaze, but could not find the words.

“Oh, do not look at me so,” he rasped with a soft expression. “A smile better suits a hero…”

So she did. Of all the many battles she fought today, smiling at him for the very last time gutted her more than any of them.

A light shimmered in his eyes as he gave Farryn a smile of his own, before going limp in Aymeric’s arms.

Not another word was said. Farryn’s expression went from the pained smile to pure despair. Aymeric and Lucia both closed their eyes and offered silent prayers. Estinien tightened his grip on her shoulder.

A bloodcurdling scream tore through the silence. The Warrior of Light threw herself upon Haurchefaunt’s cold body, clinging to him for all she was worth, tears streaming down her face. She wept and stroked her hands through his blue-tinted locks. 

“No… n-no plea-se… stay,” she hiccuped.

Aymeric gave Estinien a mournful look. The dragoon hesitantly nodded before slowly reaching out his other hand to grab her both shoulders. He tried to gently pull her back, but she jerked away from his grasp. She whipped around and raised a clawed gauntlet to strike at him. Her attempt to backhand him was in vain, as he easily clamped his hand around her wrist.  
The elezen’s lips formed a tight line. Farryn opened her mouth to apologize but was interrupted by Estinien wrapping his arms around her waist and hoisting her over his shoulder. 

“Estinien! You bloody _clod_ , put me down!” She screeched. She kicked, screamed, and cursed every god from the heavens to the seventh hell as he carried her away. Her fury melted into panic as he picked up his pace, gripping her tightly as she continued to flail in his arms. “Please Estinien! By the gods, _please_! Haurchefaunt… **_Haurcheaunt_**!” She wailed, reaching for him over the dragoon. Estinien could feel her tears on the back of his neck, but the Warrior of Light’s pleas fell upon deaf ears. He could not stand to see her in such agony, but it would do her no good to leave her by her dead friend’s side, begging him to wake up… to open his eyes. 

Haurchefaunt was gone. 

-

“...Estinien?”

The dragoon jumped at the sound of his name. Aymeric was hovering over him, a look of concern plastered across his face. The Lord Commander sighed.

“I did not wish to bring back such unpleasant memories…”

“Nay, 'tis fine,” Estinien dismissed it with a wave of his hand and met Aymeric’s gaze with a light-heart expression. “I have not a doubt that our Warrior will return.”


End file.
